I'm a Shadowhunter
by Rose.194
Summary: Just when Alec thinks that everyone can be happy things begin to fall apart. His father and his mother are constantly fighting. Someone from his past returns and threatens his relationship with Magnus and someone is poisoning Shadowhunters. Malec, Clace, and Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Mortal Instruments related. Review!

Chapter 1: In Sickness and Health

Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary were sitting in Jace's room taking care of the wounds Alec and Jace had gotten fighting a Ravener demon, before they were attacked by Vampires. Isabelle was trying desperately to get the deep gash in Alec's chest to stop oozing green. Clary was doing the same with Jace's arm and back. "Are you to out of your mind? Why didn't you take Isabelle and I with you?"

"Probably because your still in training." Alec grumbled, causing Jace to glare at him.

"Okay fine." Said Clary. "Why didn't you at least take Isabelle?"

"She wasn't here." Snapped Jace. "Alec and I were here when the call came in. So we went no questions asked. We are Shadowhunter's Clary it's what we do." Clary mumbled something under her breath that Alec couldn't make out.

"I think we should call Magnus, I can't stop what ever this is." Isabella said. She was referring to the goo that was seeping out the wounds on Alec and Jace.

"No, we don't need to call Magnus every time one of us gets a bump or bruise."

"This isn't a bump or bruise Alec." Said Clary. "Besides I'm pretty sure that Vampires and Ravener demon don't do this."

"We aren't calling Magnus!" Alec yelled, standing up in outrage. Alec figured that it was a bad idea because pain shot through his spine and collapsed onto the ground. Jace began to cough uncontrollably.

"We have to call Magnus this could be poison. If it is, the longer it is in their system the more damage it will do." Alec couldn't protest because he exploded into a coughing fit. He covered his mouth with his hand but was startled to feel liquid fill his hand. He removed his hand from his mouth to see blood. He glanced at Jace who was now on his hands and knees coughing up blood as well.

-

Isabelle kneeled down by Alec while dialing Magnus' number. Alec and Jace continued to convulse and cough on the floor. Magnus answered on the third ring. "Bane." His voice came through the phone sounding rough like he had just woken up.

"Magnus!" Isabelle exclaimed in relief. "Listen Mag-"

"Oh, Isabelle." Said Magnus. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" It was 2:30 in the morning and Magnus had-had a long day with all of his clients and was happy to finally go to bed only to have his peaceful sleep interrupted by Isabelle's call.

"I don't care what time it is." Snapped Isabelle. "Alec is hurt." Magnus shot out of bed like someone was attacking him. He was on his feet, throwing on any clothes that he could find.

"What happened? Where are you?" Magnus asked so fast that Isabelle almost didn't catch it.

"We're at the institute, in Jace's room. They said it was just a Ravener demon and some vampires but there is so much blo-" Isabelle was cut off when Alec and Jace began to scream and thrash around on the floor. Isabelle dropped the phone and put her hands on Alec's face. "Alec! Alec?" Alec couldn't answer her. His head was pounding and he could feel his body temperature rising. Isabelle could hear Magnus calling Alec's name over phone but she ignored it trying to Alec's attention. Clary was doing the same with Jace. She had tears streaming down her face. Magnus burst through the door looking frazzled. He immediately kneeled down by Alec. His fingers glowing blue. A few minutes later Alec fell unconscious and Magnus stood up and did the same thing to Jace. When the room was finally silent and both boys were unconscious was when Magnus stood up and sat on Jace's bed.

"What did you do to them?" Clary asked putting Jace's head in her lap. Isabelle got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to Magnus.

"I drained the poison out of there system and I put them to sleep to keep them calm and wait for there temperature to drop back down to normal." Said Magnus who was staring at Alec.

"What was that poison?" Asked Isabelle.

"I don't know. I haven't seen it before." Magnus answered tiredly. "All I know is that the longer it was in their system the more damage it did. Why didn't you call me sooner? When you couldn't identify the poison you should've-" Isabelle cut him off.

"Alec told me not to call you. That we shouldn't call you for every bump and bruise." Magnus shook his head and stood up. Crouching down at Alec's side, he put his now glowing on Alec's head. He stood and did the same to Jace before sitting next to Alec on the floor. "What was that?"

"I'm waking them up." Said Magnus. Isabelle looked from Jace to Alec. They looked so pale and lifeless. Just like Max had after Sebastian had killed him in Alicante. Isabella flopped down onto her bed her heart pounding in her ears. She almost Alec and Jace. Her family was literally falling apart before her eyes.

-

Alec slowly opened his eyes and winced at the ache in his chest. "Alec?" He heard a familiar voice call. He vision cleared and he looked up to see Magnus looking down at him with a pained expression on his face. "Alec, can you hear me?"

"Yea, I can here you." Said Alec. He glanced at Jace who was already on his feet, Clary was telling him to sit down but he was refusing. Saying that he was fine. Alec say him wipe tears off Clary's cheek. He returned his attention to Magnus trying to give them privacy. "What are you doing here?" Alec asked. He groaned getting slowly to his feet. Magnus grabbed his arm helping him to his feet.

"Saving your life." Magnus stated. "Why on earth did you think that it was okay not to call me. You could have died Alec. If Isabelle hadn't called me you would be dead."

"Magnus, you are always here helping and healing us and you shouldn't be." Alec said putting his hands on Magnus' face. Completely ignoring the audience that they had. "You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn, not a Shadowhunter. We protect, without question. We come when we are called, without question. You shouldn't have to do the things we do." Magnus sighed and pulled out of Alec's grip.

"It's my choice what I get involved in because I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Because I love you. If you died Alec and I didn't do everything I could to save you. I would never forgive myself."

"Why did you save me then?" Jace interrupted, earning himself a glare from Alec. "Is it because of my stunning good looks?" Clary hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Before Clary could answer Magnus did.

"That was also for Alec. You are his parabarti and I have seen what loosing one does to a shadowhunter. I didn't want Alec to go through that." Before anyone had a chance to respond there was a crash from downstairs. Alec and Jace were the first to react. They sprinted out of the door and into the elevator. Magnus, Isabelle and Clary not far behind them. It wasn't until the doors opened that Alec heard the arguing. The first voice, he thought, sounded like his mother.

"I said get out!" Alec heard her yell as the five of them stepped off the elevator. Isabelle's slowly began to uncurl her wip from her wrist as she inched towards to the door. Alec grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop when he heard the second voice.

"This is my home Maryse you cannot kick me out!" Isabelle looked at Alec who face was pale and his jaw was set. Jace came and stood next to Alec and Isabelle, but Magnus and Clary stayed near the elevator.

"I can do whatever I want. You left your family Robert! You can't just storm in here now making demands! Your children have lives here. People they love-"

"Love? Have you lost your mind?" Said Robert Lightwood, Alec and Isabelle's father. He had left shortly after Max died. He hadn't returned to the institute until today. Neither Alec or Isabelle had heard from him. Not since the funeral. "Our children are lost Maryse. They are confused." Robert went on. "They need stability, they should come back with me to Alicante."

"Confused? I have never seen them so happy." Maryse said. Alec knew were this was going he knew what his father was going to say next. His father never excepted his relationship with Magnus, or that he was gay. He hated the fact that Alec was dating a man that also happened to be a downworlder. Isabelle was also dating a downworlder making Robert even more upset.

"Happy? They think they are happy but they can't possibly be happy!" Robert roared. "Our son thinks he is gay, Maryse. Gay! He is dating a man and a downworlder no less. How can you be okay with that? And Isabelle is dating a Vampire! They need me Maryse because it looks like you are doing a terrible job at being their mother. How could have let this happen?"

"And where were you!" Maryse screamed. "You are their father! And yet you haven't acted like it since Max died. Their brother was murdered by someone they thought they could trust. Our son. Our Max. And you just walked away. They lost their brother and then their father." There was pause and Alec thought that now was the perfect time to let them know that their conversation was no longer private, but his mother next words made him freeze. "Can't you see that for the first time since Max died that they are happy? Isabelle is opening her heart again. Alec found someone outside this family that he could love and most importantly trust. They are happy Robert, really happy. It's the first time in a long time that I think our children will be okay." Alec's heart was beating loudly in his chest. His palms were sweaty. Had he and Isabelle really closed themselves off that much after what happened to Max. Were they so traumatized that their mother worried about what they would do?

"After, Max was killed? Robert asked in disbelief as if what he was trying to say the most simple thing in the world. "This started the day that Max died. It was their job to protect Max and they failed. They were watching Max. Not me, not you. Them. Alec, our adult son made the decision to leave his younger siblings with that lunatic. He just left them to run off and do god knows what. And Isabelle was with Max and she let him die!" His fathers words hit Alec like a truck. He had always blamed himself for what happened to Max and he knew that Isabelle did to. His father right, he was to blame but only him. He was the adult, he was the one who chose to leave the life of his family in Sebastian's hands. He was the one that left them there. With him. A hand on his shoulder broke Alec from his thoughts. He looked up to Jace. He was holding Isabelle's hand and had put one hand on Alec's shoulder.

"He's wrong." Jace stated firmly.

"Is he?" Alec asked. But before Jace could answer Alec heard his mother speak again.

"Don't you dare blame our children for his death. How dare you. It was not their job to protect Max it was ours. We were his parents, but no one in this family is to blame for Max's death. Sebastian is, and only Sebastian." Alec heard his mother's footsteps get closer to them. He assumed that Maryse was leading Robert to the door but there was an obstacle in their way. Alec, Jace and Isabelle were standing between Robert and his way out of the Institute. Maryse was the first one to enter the room but stopped when she say her children, along with Magnus and Clary standing in the entry way. She looked from Alec's face to Isabelle's and then finally to Jace's. She saw how distraught her three children looked and she knew that they had heard the conversation. Robert came into the room and did the same as Maryse and stopped when he saw his children.

"I can explain-" Robert tried to say but Alec cut him off.

"Don't bother." Said Alec. "We know exactly what you were trying to say."

"Look I was just trying to-" Alec wasn't going to let his father say another word. He wasn't going to let him lie to them and say that he didn't mean it.

"Just get out." Alec ordered. He voice was strong and didn't waver. Magnus and Clary looked at Alec in shock. Alec had always been shy, but Magnus guessed that the death of his brother changed Alec more than he thought. Robert didn't move. He glared at Alec and Alec glared right back.

"He said get out." Isabelle said, causing all eyes to land on her. Except Alec who continued to stare at his father. Alec felt like he couldn't recognize the man standing in front of him. As far as Alec was concerned his father was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diseased

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. R&R

Clary watched Jace as he paced back and forth in his bedroom. She didn't know what to say to him. Maryse and Robert were like parents to Jace and what happened downstairs couldn't have been easy for him. Robert had refused to leave which caused Isabelle to snap. She had slapped her father across the face. Alec had sprang forward to pull Isabelle away from his but Robert had grabbed her wrist screaming that she shouldn't disrespect her father. Alec then ripped his father off of his sister and slammed him into the wall. Telling his to pick on someone his own size. Jace and Magnus had tore Alec off his father. Robert gathered himself quickly and left soon after. Magnus had dragged Alec to his room and Isabelle left. Clary assumed she went to see Simon. Jace had all but sprinted out of the room and Clary had followed him to his room. He hadn't said a word since they had gotten there. "What are you thinking?" Asked Clary, breaking the silence.

"That the Lightwoods are my family. Said Jace. "But I can't recognize them anymore." Jace sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Clary sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his leg. "Robert had always taken such care with us. He was that amazing father that every kid wanted and Isabelle. She used to be such an open person you wouldn't believe the amount of downworlders she's dated. Maryse used to say she was reckless with her heart." Jace paused. Clary could see the tears in his eyes. "And Alec my parabarti. He is shy or he used to be. He respected his parents and never questioned any of his decisions. But out there last night fighting those demons. It's like he'd lost all his training like he didn't trust himself to fight."

"Jace, death changes people." Clary said. "Sometimes the change is permanent. Sometime the person Just needs to work through something. You guys lost a brother, you can't take the easy road here because there isn't one. You need to grieve."

"We are Shadowhunter's!" Jace exclaimed jumping to his feet. Clary noticed that Jace used the excuse that he is a shadowhunter as if to say 'we are stronger than this' or 'this is just the way we are.' "We lose are raised to expect death. Shadowhunter's die fighting all the time. That's the way most of us go-"

"Max wasn't a Shadowhunter." Clary said. "Not yet anyway. He was a child. He was your brother. He was Alec and Izzy's brother. It's okay to miss him Jace. It's okay to cry for him. That doesn't make you weak."

Alec was staring out the widow of his bedroom. He window over looked the street below. He had gotten to the window to late to see his father retreat from the institute. Alec could Magnus' eyes on him but neither of them spoke. What was there to say? His father had completely lost it. Alec saw red when his father grabbed Isabelle and started screaming. He could barley remember tearing the two of them apart. Alec was jolted from his thought when a hand landed on his shoulder. Alec turned away from the window to face Magnus. Who had out a comforting hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "You don't about your family much." Magnus stated.

"I guess now you know why." Said Alec, walking around Magnus to his bed. He sat down heavily like all his energy had been sucked out of him. Magnus sat behind Alec on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Alec placing his head on his shoulder.

"Do I?" Magnus asked. "How long has this fighting in your family been going on? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because then I would have to explain why it's been like this. I didn't believe it until today, I didn't think any of it was true." Alec whispered Magnus tightened his grip on Alec.

"Believe what was true?"

"That my father cheated on my mother." As soon as the words left his mouth Alec felt Magnus stiffen. Alec spun around in his boyfriends arms so that they were facing each other.

"Your father cheated on you mother? Asked Magnus. Alec simply nodded. "How long have you known?"

"I found out just after Max was born. My mother told me, and I'm sure she told Isabelle. She used the opportunity to tell me to guard my heart and to be sure about the person your giving it to."

"You gave it to me." Magnus said.

"I did, because if there is one thing I'm sure of in the sea on confusion and lies, it's you." Alec put his hands on Magnus' face and leaned forward slowly. "I'm sure that I love you more than anything. I'm sure that you won't break my heart." With that said he crashed his mouth to Magnus.'

Alec woke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. He reached out wake Magnus only to find his side of bed empty. Alec sighed and crawled out of bed. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Clary sat alone at the table eating breakfast. "Where is everyone?" Alec asked taking a seat. Clary looked at Alec as if he had lost his mind.

"It's six in the morning Alec." Clary said. "Everyone is asleep. Your mom got up made breakfast and left. Magnus got called out on an emergency at three this morning." Alec frowned at that. Why hadn't Magnus woken him or left him a note?

"Why are you awake?" Alec asked. Getting coffee and sitting next to Clary.

"I couldn't sleep." Said Clary sheepishly. Alec immediately understood. Clary and Jace had gotten soon after they found out there weren't in fact brother and sister. Clary had stayed the night at the institute a few time and once while Jace was gone she had a nightmare. Alec had woken her from it. She had told Alec about Valentine and the angel and Jace dying. Alec promised not to breathe a word and then sat with her until she fell back asleep. She had been having nightmare's about Jace's death ever since the incident.

"Look Clary-" Alec was cut off when the Kitchen doors burst open. Maryse stood her hair disarray. "Mom, what happened?" Alec asked jumping to his feet. Clary did the same although so wasn't as graceful as Alec.

"We found a missing Shadowhunter one that had been presumed dead. We called on Magnus to heal her-"

"Her?" Interrupted Alec. "Who was it?" Alec felt his throat closing in. It couldn't be her. It's been three years since she disappeared. Since she was Kidnapped.

"It's her Alec. It's Amanda. We found her." Maryse said with a huge smile on her face. "She seemed to be taken care of okay. Other than a few injures she got during her escape she is fine. Come on, Magnus is with her in the infirmary." Alec quickly followed his mother out. Clary followed closely behind. She was confused, who was Amanda? Why hadn't anyone spoken about her? How did she know the Lightwoods? She never got a chance to voice her questions because before they entered the infirmary Alec spun around to face her.

"Go wake up Jace and Isabelle. Tell them what happened." Alec demanded not giving Clary a chance to argue. He swung the infirmary doors opened and walked away from Clary. Alec couldn't believe his eyes. Amanda who he thought was long since dead sat on the corner of the bed talking to his boyfriend. She looked up when the door opened. Her eyes immediately found Alec's a huge smile spread across her face. She sprang from her place on the bed and ran as fast as she could to Alec. Alec didn't even have time to quicken his pace. Her body slammed into his. He clung onto her while lifting her up off the ground and swinging her around.

"I thought that I would never see you again." Alec whispered into her ear. Setting her on her feet.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed. The two of them finally pulled apart. Keeping their hands intertwined. Alec saw Magnus giving him a strange look. Magnus stood and walked over to the two of them looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, Amanda this is Magnus Bane-"

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn." Interrupted Amanda. "I know, he kind of saved my life. Do you two know each other?" She asked looking at Alec. For the first time since Alec came out he blushed.

"Um, Yea actually-" Alec was interrupted once again by Jace who cam bursting into the room with Isabelle.

"Amanda Hartwright." Jace exclaimed. Amanda whirled towards the door. When she saw Isabelle and Jace she ran towards them. The three of them embraced. "I can't believe that you're alive." Said Jace. Alec felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Magnus looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked turning away from the happy reunion to give his full attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Magnus answered quickly. "How do you all know each other exactly?" Was he Jealous?

"We grew up together." Alec explained. "Her family used to live with mine at the institute. We were born a month apart and when we went on our first hunting trip. She was taken. A year later she was declared dead, and people stopped looking for her."

"We you two together?" Magnus asked. Alec almost laughed at the thought. He remembered their parents saying that they would get married someday.

"No, we weren't." Alec answered. "Where is this coming from? You know that your the only person I have been with." Before Magnus could answer Amanda called out.

"Did I miss something? You and Jace used to be attached at the hip and now your best friends with a Warlock." Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec sighed.

"Best friends is not the word I would use to describe them." Isabelle giggled.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Amanda asked.

"They're dating." Said Jace. "Alec and Magnus I mean." Amanda looked at Alec with wide eyes.

"Okay." She sighed. "That I didn't see coming."

Magnus left soon after that saying that he had clients to get to. Alec thought that he seemed mad and made a mental note to bring it up later. Right now he wanted to talk to Amanda. She has looked overly shocked when she found out that Alec was gay. Alec wonder how she had never suspected it. Alec nocked on the door to her bed room. He heard some shuffling before her shout 'come in.' Alec opened the door to see her sitting on her bed looking at him expectantly.

"Did you really not know?" Alec asked. "That I was gay, I mean." Amanda looked at him. Her face looked sad Alec noted. Why was she sad?

"No, I didn't know!" Said Amanda. "I have been gone for three years!"

"You never even suspected?" Alec asked. "I mean most people suspected! Even Jace!"

"Why are you asking me this?" Asked Amanda. "Why does it matter?" Alec went and sat next to Amanda on her bed. She scooted closer him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You just seemed so shocked like you never saw it coming."

"Some people see what they want to see, Alec. I thought I was in love with you." Alec froze. She had been in love with him. That's why she acted the was she did when she found out about me and Magnus, Alec thought. Amanda pulled her head off Alec shoulder and looked at him. Their face were close. Too close. She leaned forward causing Alec to sprang away from her and off the bed.

"We can't do this, Amanda. I'm with Magnus, I love Magnus." With that said Alec but ran out of her room. He made his way to the library hoping not to be bothered there. Jace was inside talking to Maryse. "What is going on?" Alec asked looking at his mother and Jace suspiciously.

"There was another attack." Said Maryse. "The Shadowhunters who get infected with poison you did, didn't survive." Alec gave his mother a shocked look.

"The poison killed them?" Asked Alec. "Do we know what poisoned them?"

"No." Answered Maryse. "Before one of them died they claimed it looked like Forsaken but we all know that they can't do this."

"Maybe they can." Jace Said. "Maybe they have been infected with something. Maybe they are diseased." The door to the library opened and Magnus strode into the room almost completely dressed black. It would have shocked Alec had Magnus not been been covered in sparkles.

"The poison have you seen it before?" Maryse asked as Magnus came to a stop next to his boyfriend.

"I haven't. I examined the bodies and the poison." Magnus explained. "It was the same poison that infected both Alec and Jace but I haven't seen it before." Alec stopped listening after that. He knew that what was going on was important but he couldn't concentrate. Amanda had tried to kiss him and confessed her love to him. Alec felt guilty for even thinking that he and Amanda should have given it shot. Even if had only lasted a second. As he stared at Magnus he knew one thing. That he was in love with Magnus and not Amanda.

"Alec are you alright?" Alec snapped out of his daze to see he was alone with Magnus in the library. He hadn't noticed Jace and Maryse leave. He shook off his discomfort and returned his attention to Magnus.

"Of course." Said Alec. "Do I not look okay?"

"You look stressed." Magnus said. "What's wrong?" Alec slipped his hand into Magnus' hand and lead him to the couch. The two of them sat right next to each other keeping their hands intertwined. Alec debated whether or not to tell Magnus about Amanda.

"You want to know everything that goes on with me right?" Alec asked. Magnus gave him a startled look. "If something happened you'd want to know about it right? Or almost happened-"

"Alec, what's going on?" Magnus interrupted.

"I went to see Amanda." Said Alec. "She seemed so surprised that we were together. So I went to talk to her. She was in her room." Alec felt Magnus stiffen. "She told me that she loved me and then tried to kiss me."

"She what?"

"I didn't kiss her, I told her that we were together and Left." Magnus didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a moment. "Magnus-"

"What about you?" Magnus asked, "Do you love her?"

"I love you, Magnus. Don't doubt that. She was my best friend and then she was gone. I missed her, that's all." Magnus laid his head in Alec's shoulder. The door to the library opened again. Amanda came bursting in.

"Alec, I think we should talk about this." She froze when she say Magnus and Alec on the couch together. Alec looked at her in surprise while Magnus seemed to be glaring at her.

"Hello, Amanda." Magnus said. Alec sank back awkwardly into his seat. Here we go.


End file.
